Gulliver Jones (Earth-616)
; formerly (honorary) ; affiliated with , , , former ally/associate of Jim Hammond, the Original Human Torch during World War II | Relatives = Unidentified mother | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = London, England, United Kingdom | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 200 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Grey | Hair2 = (when aflame: red-blondCategory:Red Hair; formerly brownCategory:Brown Hair) | UnusualFeatures = For a time Captain Kerosene was a being entirely composed of ash. | CharRef = | Citizenship = British | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Adventurer, engineer; former covert agent | Education = PhD in engineering from Kings College, Cambridge, England, United Kingdom | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Harrow, London, England, United Kingdom | Creators = Glenn Dakin; Pasqual Ferry | First = Plasmer Vol 1 1 | Last = Plasmer Vol 1 4 | HistoryText = Gulliver Jones somehow gained similar powers to the original Human Torch. Jones had blond hair and a yellow uniform, and emitted flames like the Torch. He was active during World War II, and occasionally filled in for the Torch on various missions; to quote Jones, he "ghosted for the android Torch on certain key missions." These missions were only occasional, because his powers could not regularly be relied upon. Captain Kerosene is still active in the present day. After the war, Kerosene was associated with the Special Tactical Reserve for International Key Emergencies (S.T.R.I.K.E.), the British version of S.H.I.E.L.D., but they were dissolved. While Kerosene continued with some of STRIKE's replacements, though he had bad experiences with some of them, including the Resources Control Executive (RCX). One day Kerosene's old ally, Jack Smithers, seemed to be dying. Smithers was the sole holder of a secret (the British Sleepers activation codes), and Kerosene thought he might pass it on to him, but then Smithers suddenly vanished (abducted by agents of Mullarkey and/or Mys-Tech). Captain Kerosene went to the Closed University, in search of STRIKE, whom had previously used it as a base. It was now occupied by D.U.C.K., who tried to dismiss him. He fought his way in, but Pritchard, the acting director of DUCK told him that he wasn't needed, and that they would use the Ambassador to rescue Smithers. As the first of the Sleepers (nicknamed Tommy) rampaged through London, Kerosene joined a number of other heroes in battling it. Realizing the potential danger, Kerosene attacked the Sleeper with his full power--resulting in an explosion which incinerated the Sleeper, as well as himself, and apparently Plasmer, who had been trying to control the Sleeper. Tommy reformed, but was able to abandon its violent programming and join forces with the heroes against the remaining Sleepers. Kerosene also reformed, literally from his own ashes, as a being now composed completely as ash. He remained on hand as Captain America showed up and the others deciphered the secret of Freestate technology, but he was not strong enough to return to action when the final Sleeper, Aftermath, started its rampage. Kerosene eventually recovered fully, returning to human form. He was back in action for the second round against Aftermath. He teamed with Smithers and dive-bombed Aftermath, but was nearly destroyed again when Aftermath released a destructive blast. He was saved by a force field from the Doorman. | Powers = * Self-Propelled Flight * Pyrokinesis: Captain Kerosene can fly and generate fire. His powers were initially violent and unstable, and so he rarely pushed them to the limit. * Immortality: When he did once use his powers at their maximum, he was disintegrated. However, he reformed as a pile of ash discovering that he is somehow immortal, and eventually regenerated fully back into human form. He now still has his old Human Torch-style powers, but now has them completely under control. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/captkero.htm }} Category:WWII Characters Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Flight Category:Cambridge University Student Category:Marvel UK Characters Category:Virtual Immortals